1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to software installation, and in particular, to a computer-implemented method for installing a computer program using disk mirroring techniques.
2. Description of the Problem
Computer systems and some computer programs are typically not operable until software is installed. With computer systems, at minimum, an operating system, such as Windows NT, UNIX, or IBM's OS/2, must typically be installed to a root device, such as a hard drive, from which the computer system may boot the operating system when the computer system is reset or powered-up. The root device typically contains a small amount of software as required by the particular operating system.
Operating systems software is generally provided by vendors on removable media, such as CD-ROM, floppy disks and tapes. Special installation software contained on the removable media prepares the root device by installing the necessary software from the removable media to the root device in a format that is acceptable and expected by the operating system. Only after the operating system is installed on the computer system is the computer system usable for a purpose other than to complete the installation. Typical installation procedures can take from a few minutes to several hours before the computer system can be used by an operator.
There is consequently a need in the computer industry for a method for installing operating systems and other computer programs quickly. The present invention addresses this as well as other needs.